Kaijuu Shikon, unknown hanyou
by Rin-chan09
Summary: I dont know what to put here because i Dont want to give the story away so reveiw,reveiw,reveiw!!!
1. Down the Well

Kaijuu Shikon, the unknowing Hanyou.  
  
**  
Kaylee Martin brushed her black hair quickly, putting it into a ponytail, she ran out the door. 'im late' was all she though of as she ran down the halls of her school.  
  
"Miss.Martin, your late again!!! That's another detention, take your seat," Kaylee groaned, her mother was going to murder her. She looked up at the board for the homework.  
  
***  
  
Kaylee sat on the side of the old well, she looked into it. Sighing, she began to work on her homework but kept glancing back at the well. She wondered what was in it. Certainly not water. She finally couldn't stand it any longer, she jumped into the well.   
  
***  
  
'thump'  
  
"ow!" Kaylee rubbed her back, she stood up, pressing her palm against the side of the well, she looked around. She pulled herself up with the dead plant vines. She looked around "oh wow." She murmered. She heard something, she turned around, nothing was there.  
  
she heard something else, she ignored it.  
  
She heard another noise, she turned around just in time to see someone diving at her, claws out, ready o strike, ready to kill her, ready to end her life, a sword glimmered in the sun, and came down at her, "AAAH!" Kaylee screamed as the sword came closer, it was about to strike her, she shut her eyes, and the end drew near. her life was about to end. And it was to happen soon. In a second or two and she was dead.  
  
** 


	2. B L O O D

Kaijuu Shikon, Unknown hanyou  
  
**  
  
The figure screamed out in pain when her palm connected with it's face,a blue light burst between them, it burned, it's remains lay on the ground, the bones fell into the well. Kaylee was shaking badly, her eyes shut tight, tears glistened as they ran down her rosy cheeks. Kaylee looked like a ghost,, her skin white, her eyes wide and unblinking,fear was trapped inside her eyes. She sat silently for a minute before turning around, confused, wondering what had happened to the figure infront of her ready to kill her. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kaylee screamed, she almost fell back into the well but stopped herself. She looked at the ground. Her eyes were wide again, she was trembling like mad now. Her eyes stared at the pile of bones and other things from the demon. "Where AM I?" She wondered. She stood up only to be hit in the throat and fall back into the well. Kaylee gripped the side of the well, surprisingly still alive from that blow to the throat. She was using all her strength to keep conciousness, breath, and hold onto the well. Kaylee's eyes slowly closed then opened again, close, open, close, open, this kept occuring. Kaylee refused to let herself lose conciousness. If she lost her consciousness she would fall, if she fell, she would die, if she died, she could never get home. She summoned all her strength and managed to pull herself up, she was panting now, she lay on the grass, her face drenched with sweat. Kaylee herd something, it sounded familiar, infact it sounded just like "WATER!" she yelled, she ran over to a pond and stuck her head in, she drank huge gulps of water. she was cooled off now, her clothes were drenched with water, she sighed and stood up and began to walk, she felt something cool against her skin, she shivered as the icy object touched her flesh. Kaylee held her breath and shut her eyes tight. She slowly looked behind her to see a sharp sword against her back. She gulped.'Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelp!!!" she screamed in her mind. Kaylee was shaking because her fists were so tight to keep her from screaming. She winced as she felt the sword slowly creep into her skin. She couldn't hold it in any longer, she unclenched her fists and screamed, long and loud. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"She screeched. She person dropped the sword, his/her hands thrown over their ears. Kaylee ran, she slipped and fell down a hill."EEEEEEEEEE!"she squeaked loudly. "AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kaylee yelled as she relized she was going to crash into a tree. "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!!!" Kaylee yelled. Someone grabbed the back of her shirt and covered her mouth. Kaylee looked behind her to see a blur of golds, silvers, and reds.   
"WHO ARE YOU!? GET AWAY FROM ME! LET GO OF ME WHOEVER YOU ARE----PLEEEEEEEEEASE!!!" she shrieked, she felt a sharp stinging pain on her arm, the sword-when it dropped it fell on her arm and cut her, a deep, large gash, blood dripped to the now red grass she made a face "Eeew!" she thought, she wanted to pick up the sword and stab the person with it but something inside her demanded that she not, she knew that the person would grab it first and kill her, murder her, she'd never get home, never. Kaylee gulped and stood still, waiting, she didn't know what she was waiting for but she wouldn't move. The person now had a firm grip on her shoulders, their nails digging in, ripping open her flesh, she could feel the blood draining through her shirt, the nails dug deeper, she relized that this person was trying to kill her, wanted her dead- - - - - - - - - - - - but why did they want her dead? What did she do? She didn't even know where she was, she had never been here before in her life!!! She was shaking violently, The dark, red blood fell from her shoulders and her arm, from her, she didn't dare look to the ground, she feared that there migth not be any green- - -just red - - - - - - - - - - - B L O O D- - - - - - - - - - - she hated that word, she jerked forward, the persons grip grewe more firm as they jerked back, Kaylee felt the cool hands around her throat now, to choke her. "NOOO!" she yelled before all went black, she felt herself fall then a thump as she hit the ground, she felt the bloody grass around her and then all went black................................................................................................................. 


	3. Keijii

Kaijuu Shikon, Unknown Hanyou  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
Kaylee awoke, the back of her neck stung badly, she rubbed a finger over the spot , she brought her finger close to her face, blood rested on it, she winced, Kaylee glanced around, she was in a room, the room was small adn had only one window, the window was small adn had bars covering it, she noticed a door and ran over to it, she pulled on it and pushed on it but it didn;t open, she growled and bashed into it, a loud cry escaped her throat, she fell backwards, the door creaked and she looked towards it, a man stood there, Kaylee lushed at his lack of clothing and looked to his face to avoid seeing the skirt like thing he wore, he glared at her with cold, blue eyes, "Get up girl!" he snarled vicously, she stood up quickly but fell back down, she groaned and rubbed her back then pushed herself back up, he glared more icily, "Hmm, what are you good at girl?" he demanded "Will, I'm very fast and I have very good hearing." she said timidly "I want this room cleaned." he ordered then turned and left, she looked aeound, the floor was covered in dirt and glass was huddled up in the right corner, she began to clean up and in 4 minutes it was spotless and the floor glistened, "DONE!" she shouted, he walked back and inspected it, grinning, he stood, "You'll be worth alot." he said, he grabbed her arm adn jerked her towards him "You'll be a perfect slave, oh boy will you be worth alot, and don't blow it!" he growled, his sour breath creeped up her nose, she nodded, "Yes sir!" she whispered, he smirked, "good." he jerked her out of the room and into a lemo, on the way she received many many insults from him adn alot of threats also.  
**  
  
"here we have lovely girl, short teal hair, good worker, one of the best! A human girl very strong, obeys directions without talking back, does extra work too even when she doesn't need too, very quick and if lost can memorize things about her masters house quickly and can survive on her own fine for a year!!!" the man stated about the girl who Kaylee had met, her name was Dayna. "Will start the bidding at 200."   
  
"TWO HUNDRED AND FIFTY!"   
  
"THREE HUNDRED!"  
  
"FOUR HUNDRED!!!"  
  
"ONE THOUSAND!!"  
  
"One thousand, anything highjer, one thousand and one, 1,002, 1,100? Going once, going twice, SOLD to the lady in the front row!!" he said  
  
Kaylee gulped, she was next, she was shoved on the stage, "Here we have a female child, very fast, great hearing, a wonderful fighter, and very strong, a beuty indeed, a great cook, and can make bows adn arrows out of many things." he told "Starting at 350." he said  
  
"400!" the lady who held Dayna shouted, she looked mean  
  
"500!" A man called, he was old  
  
"700!" a girl shouted out, she seemed to be only 19, she had raven hair that fell to her shoulder, it had brown highlights adn she had sea-blue eyes  
  
"800!" the lady with Dayna called again  
  
"900!" the girl shouted  
  
"1,000!" the man shouted  
  
"9,000!" the lady shouted, smirking, the man sat down in defeat, the girls eyes were narrowed "1,000,000!" she shrieked, the lady who had gotten Dayna slumped into her seat, "1,00,000 going once, going twice, SOLD!!!" he shouted, he grabbed Kaylee, and shoved her to the ground, then the man with very littel clothing took her wrist and kneeled down "Girl, don't say a word!" he warned, then walked over to the girl "My money." he said, she handed it to him with a warm smile, he smirked and shoved Kaylee to the girl then left. She stared down at Kaylee then smiled and walked down the hall, Kaylee followed, they soon arrived at a small blue house, they walked in, "I did not bid for you to be a slave." she said "I wanted a wife for my son, Keiji." Kaylee nodded, a boy walked into the room, he had bright blue eyes and tan hair, Kaylee decided he was Keiji, he shook her hadn " Hey!" he greeted "Hello. You must be Keiji." she said "Yes, and you are....?" "Kaylee Martin." she replied, he nodded and smiled at her warmly "Kaylee, would you like to go and play a game of hide-and-seek? 40 of my friends are over." he said, she nodded adn followed him up the stairs, "Hey guys, this is Kaylee, Kaylee this is Izumo." Keiji introduced as he pointed to a boy with white shoulder length hair and green eyes she smiled and waved shyley, "wassup." he said, "Takiji." he said pointing to another with messed up black hair and brown eyes "This is Niou." A boy with dark brown hair that came to his chin smiled at her and shook her hand, "And Yuko." Another boy grinned, he had bright blue eyes and orange hair, he had on a green hat. "I'll count." Keiji offered, "1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15,16,17,18,19,20,21,22,23,24,25,26,27,28,29,30,31,32,33,34,35,36,37,38,39,40,41,42,43,44,45,46,47,48,49,50,51,52,53,54,55,56,57,58,59,60,61,62,63,64,65,66,67,68,69,70,71,72,73,74,75,76,77,78,79,80,81,82,83,84,85,86,87,88,89,90,91,92,93,94,95,96,97,98,99,100!!! READY OR NOT HERE I COME!!!" he called,   
  
***  
  
Kaylee crawled into a drawer and shut herself inside just when he got to 96, 'phew!' she thought, she heard footsteps and then heard the closet being opened "Found you both!" Kaylee heard Keiji announce, she coud tell that it was Takiji and Izumo by the voices saying 'shoot!' and   
"darn!", "Got you Niou!" he said then 5 minutes later she heard "I found you Yuko! ! ! ! ! !" she heard him go out side adn quickly got out of her drawer, she ran to base adn tagged it then hugged the wall "B A S E ! ! !" she shouted, Keiji grinned at her "Okay, you win Kaylee." he said, it was dark out now, "Do you want to watch a movie?" he asked everyone. "Sure!" they said simutaniously, so they watched Tuck Everlasting. They had popcorn adn drinks and candy.  
  
****  
  
*sniff* *sniff* Kaylee's eyes watered up and fresh tears glided down her cheeks, she felt Keiji''s arm around her shoulders, he pulled her close to him, "it's so sad." she whispered, Keiji's puppy, Barkly (My friends dog, Barkly died a few years ago.) licked her tears but stopped when the tears didn;t go away but kept running down her cheeks. "K-chan calm down!" Keiji said, "But it's saaaaaa-aaaad!" she argued, "maybe wwe shouldn't watch this then." he said picking up the clickor, "NO!" she yelled prying it from his hands, when that was over they watched something scary "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kaylee yelled every time somebody talked, Keiji gave her the rest of his popcorn to quiet her down but she finished quickly adn continued her shrieking, "AAAAH!AAAAH!AAAH!" Finally she got to annoying, Takiji,Izumo,Niou, and Keiji gave her their candy adn popcorn which shut her up for the rest of the show, Keiji smiled at her "You sure can scream quite loud Kaylee!" he said, She blushed "heh.heh." she said, 'bang bang bang!!!" something was hitting the window Kaylee almost shrieked but knew she shouldn't, Keiji grabbed her wrist and ran to the bathroom, Izumo, Takiji, Yuko, and Niou right behind, they shut the door adn locked it, Keiji kept his hand over Kaylee's mouth so she couldn't scream, will she could scream but her screams went unheard, Keiji's mother wasn't there, nobody except for them was there, then, they heard the sound of glass shattering, all of them almost screamed, their eyes went wide, they heard footsteps, then, the footsteps stopped infront of the bathroom door they gulped, they heard the handle be twisted, then, they heard a sword against the door, Kaylee whimpered, they all glanced around, Izumo pointed to the cabinet, they all went inside adn put a lock on it, Kaylee was shaking and whimpering, she was crying too. "ssh!" Niou warned her, Kaylee bit her lip, the sword struck through, the door somehow unlocked adn the person walked in, walked around the bathroom , Niou,Izumo,Yuko, and Keiji all carefully got out of the cabinet and somehow got away, Kaylee didn't notice until she looked for Keiji, Then, the cabinet opened, she gasped, she wanted to yell but she couldn't...  
***  
  
reveiw, reveiw, reveiw, I only have 1 reveiw adn I refuse to update without reveiws!!!!!!!! 


	4. BloodShed

Kaijuu Shikon, Unknown Hanyou  
  
********  
  
BloodShed  
***  
  
Kaylee shook, the man pulled her out and looked at her, "You, come now!" he ordered, she was being dragged out when a girl came through the window and slashed him with a sword of her own, Kaylee shrieked, "Hey calm down I won't hurt you." she said Kaylee looked at her, she had red hair that fell to her waist, she had green eyes and a long, sharp sword. "H-Hello" she said, "I'm Kaylee Martin." she said   
"Oh, I'm Bloodshed Tatamariko." she introduced, "Boy bloodshed, you sure live up to you're name!" she said, looking at her blood red hair and the man who's blood had flown across the room, "Yea, I know my dad says the same thing. I'm a demon exterminater." she said "A good one." Kaylee complimented. "Thanks!!!" she thanked her, Bloodshed took her hadn "Let's go." she said, "But Keiji!" "Keiji and his friend aren't really good people, trust me Kaylee." she said, she pulled her out into the darkness of the night,"You can stay with me adn my family, my mother, my father, adn my little brother." Bloodshed offered "Thanks." she said. The girls walked off.  
  
****  
  
"Bloodshed where have you been!?" a man asked "I was out on a walk." she lied, "This is Kaylee Martin, she was taken by the Monoriko's." she explained "Oh." her father said "Can she please stay with us daddy?" Bloodshed pleaded "I suppose she could." he said, "I'll have to talk to your mother though." he said. "Okay!" she chirped, she took Kaylee's hand and led her to her room.  
  
***  
  
Later they decided to listen to the conversation "Bloodshed found a girl who was taken in by the Monoriko's Bloodshed has asked if she could stay." he said "I s-get your hand off of my butt Lecher!" He soon lay on the ground with swirly eyes, her mother started towards her bedroom, Bloodshed snatched her hadn again and ran up to the room.  
  
* * * * * *  
"BloodShed, I spoke to your father unfortunately he decided to be a pervert, I decided Kaylee may stay." Kaylee smiled, joy in her eyes, "Thank-you mama!" Bloodshed cheered "Thank-you so much ma'am." Kaylee said with a smile, Bloodshed looked at her new friend "Do you want to play a game!?" she asked "Sure Bloodshed!!!!!" she said "Okay! Let's play spies, we can spy on my parents. How does that sound?" "It sounds great Bloodshed!!" "We need new clothes" Bloodshed infromed, she dug in her closet until she found two pairs of black boots,two black shirts and two pairs of black shorts. The girls changed and went to spy on Bloodsheds parents, Kaylee took one side of the house while Bloodshed took the other side of the house, they snuck around and hid under the sinks and under chairs to avoid being seen, they witnessed alot of groping and Bloodsheds father ending up on the ground with swirly eyes, Bloodshed looked and acted nothing like her mother nor did she look or act like her father either. They played until 1:00 then finally got caugh, Bloodshed got caught first then Kaylee. They had had fun though adn fell asleep soon after. 


	5. GoodBye BloodShed and Hello Samasaki

Kaijuu Shikon, Unknown Hanyou  
  
Good-Bye for now BloodShed and hello Samasaki  
Oh yea, MIROKU AND SANGO ARE NOT BLOODSHED'S PARENTS!!!!!!!!!!  
~!@#$%^&*()_+`1234567890-=  
  
Orange lights filled the room, Kaylee's eyes fluttered open, she was on the floor, beside her was another girl, this girl had blood-colored hair, she was asleep, Kaylee's memory came back to her "Oh yea." she whispered, remembering. "Hey! Blood, wake-up Blood." she whispered, shaking the girl next to her. Bloodshed opened her eyes and sat up. "Hey." she said, she got up and looked at Kaylee. "Bloodshed, I think I'm going to leave." she said, Bloodshed turned her head "W-Why!??!" she demanded, "Because, I gotta fin da way home and I can't do that if I'm hanging around here." she answered Bloodsheds eyes brimmed with tears, she bit her lip then glared at Kaylee, "FINE! I guess it isn't good enough for you here?! Pretend to be my friend th-then ditch me!!!" she cried, "Oh! Blood-" Kaylee started, "NO! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!!!" she screeched, Bloodshed shoved Kaylee out of the open window then shut it and ran off crying.   
  
***  
  
"OUCH!" Kaylee landed in the bushes, she groaned, Kaylee tried to open the windo wbut couldn't so she left, leaving a note behind addressed to Bloodshed .............................  
********** ********** ********** ********** ********** **********   
  
A large, Bulky man hovered over a little girl, she had violet eyes and red colored hair, she was very young, she was wearing a white shirt under something that resembled the top of overalls and she was also wearing jean shorts, she ducked with a shriek as the man swung his large fist at her head, she sniffed and tears ran down her blood covered face, she was drenched in blood from head to toe.Her hair hung limply above her shoulders, not touching them, her pony tail was at the end of her hair and flew out as she ran to the right towards a door, the large male swung at her again, The child slipped on a book and fell as the fist flew. She gulped and looked up at him, his eyes burning into hers, she bit her bottom lip and dropped limply to her right, laying there on her side. She wiped away her tears with the sleeve of her shirt and new tears slid down her cheeks. She scampered across the green carpet trying to avoid the man. He picked her up by her arm, "I said, stand STILL!" he snarled as he threw her down. The child fled out of the house through the window, the man screaming at her, she could still hear him 23 blocks away.  
  
***  
Kaylee was walking down dark streets, she saw a figure and almost screamed but didn't, the figure fell down on the road and did NOT move. Kaylee, frightened, walked up to it and picked it up. "It's just a little girl." she whispered, she noticed the blood that dripped from her body, she was drenched with blood, her shirt was wet with it, her face was streaked and her hair was dyed red from it. Kaylee gasped, she must have lost so much blood. "Oh. Wake-up! Please wake-up, hey! Are you okay? Wake-up!!!" she whispered loudly, the child opened her eyes, Kaylee looked at her. This girl's eyes held fear and sadness, anger and sorrow. She frowned. "What's you're name?" Kaylee asked sweetly, "My names........err!" she put her hands on the sides of her head, struggling to remember. "It's-It starts with S- NO! R! OOOOOH!!!!!! IT'S IT'S IIIIIIIIIIIT'S!!! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! it's,u mm, errr, oh, eeeeeeeeeeeeeeer, ooooooooh, uuuuuuuh, eerm! SAMASAKI!!!" she cried, "Hello, Samasaki, I'm Kaylee." she replied with a small grin. Samasaki grinned back, weakly. Kaylee asked her what had happened to her. She told her everything, about how her step-father killed her mother and hurt her, and how her hair used to bebrown but was dyed with blood. "So you're step-father killed you're mom?" "Yes, he killed my Mama." she replied, tears were dripping out of her eyes and rolling down her cheeks. Samasaki wiped them off and stood. Kaylee also stood, Samasaki and Kaylee walked down paths, Samasaki seemed to be getting drowzy, Kaylee picked her up and she ended up falling asleep. She looked at her and decided she would ask her to travel around with her. "Yes, I think i'll ask her." she said to herself aloud....  
*****************  
REVEIW!!! I NEED REVEIWS TO CONTINUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Fight us To Leave

aKaijuu Shikon, Unknown Hanyou  
  
******************  
Fight us to leave  
*****************  
  
Kaylee had fallen asleep after that thought, she was now squirming and grunting and yelling in her unpeacful sleep...  
***********  
"mmmm."Kaylee groaned, she opened her eyes and sat up, she looked beside her, Samasaki lay there, she had blood running out of her lip, Kaylee put a hand on her cheek-ice cold- "oh! SAMASAKI!" she cried, she looked around, no sign of anyone. "Kayleeeeeeeeee, kayleeeeeeee." a woman was up in the air, whispering her name. "what do you want!?" she screamed, she flew back, away from the woman, the woman flew closer to her until she was right above her, then, the woman swooped down and grabbed Kaylee, she was dangling, the woman was holding her wrist, tightly. She screamed out in pain as she dangled in the air, pain rushing through her."AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The woman glowered down at her, she then wrapped her hand around the childs neck, choking her, "HELP!" then, she blacked out, the icy hands squeezing her Neck tighter, tighter, tigher....  
*****  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!" Kaylee screeched, she sat up, sweat running down her face, she was panting, the blanket was wrapped around her. Her hands shot up to her neck then rubbed her wrist, she pushed the long sleeve back, then gasped. Her skin was red around her wrist, right where the woman had grabbed her. "What the!" she said, then, with fear almost paralyzing her, she looked at Samasaki then sighed. She was sleeping peacfully and breathing, no bloodon her except what was already there. The sun was rising in the sky. Kaylee looked at it, her face had no expression on it, her eyes held amazment. "It's so pretty!" she whispered, she nudged Samasaki, she shook the girl a little until she awoke, then she showed her the bright sun behing the trees. "Oh wow!" she said,amazed more the Kaylee. "Samasaki." she said when the sun was up all the way "hmm?" she asked. "Let's go." she said, the two stood up and got their few things, Kaylee and Samasaki walked into the forest.  
8 888888888888888888888  
  
Kaylee kept thinking she heard noises but it was always just animals, then, samasaki yelled something. "what?' Kaylee asked "LOOK OUT!" she cried, jumping at Kaylee and knocking both of them to the ground as something blue flew at them. "It's a paralysis ball." Samasaki told Kaylee.   
"oh. Thanks." she thanked. A huge dust cloud was infront of them, when it cleared, 5 kids stood there. tere were4 boys and 1 girl. The girl had red hair that went to her hips and green eyes. They were all glaring and smirking. "Looky here guys." one said. "Two little treats for our pet." another added "Hmm, they would make good slaves."said the girl "I think they'd be great mates." Another boy suggested. Kaylee gulped then looked into their faces. "I'm Kiro." A boy said "That's Lor." he said pointing to the girl "That's Butch." the girl introduced "That's Korae." Butch said "and thats Kakeia." Korea said. Kaylee bit her bottom lip, then, Butch grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "ah! LET GOOOO!" she screeched. Kiro smirked at her. "If you want us to let you go." he began "Then you have to defeat us." Lor started "In a fight." Korae finished. "Or, you'll never be aloud to leave!"Kakeia warnedThen, they all pulled out a sword from their right pocket and a dagger from their left. Kaylee's eyes widened, then, the siblings jumped at her, daggers and swords infront of them. Then both screamed, Kaylee and the siblings   
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
*****  
  
Cliffy. Well, guess what, I have 1 reveiw with six chapters, I have the 7nth chapter written already but I well not post it until i have 6 reveiws, so i need 5 more. I well not continue any other stories either. 


	7. Kaylees two new friends

Kaijuu Shikn, Unknown Hanyou  
  
Chapter 7::The boy who fell in love with Kaylee   
  
***************  
  
Kaylee screeched for 5 minutes straight, Lor landed on the ground then dashed forward at Kaylee but froze suddenly.  
  
"Aroooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!" The five kids looked at eachother with frightened expressions on their faces. "Kiro, call Shira-ra!" Butch ordered. Kiro nodded frantically and pulled a blue whistle out of his pocket and blew into it, no sound emerged. The children stood finally, a huge shadow covered them then a huge cat demon landed infront of the 5 kids, they all began to scramble up as wolves were seen coming towards them. they quickly climbed up and were about to leave when Korae cried out "No! Stop-Go back down! Lor never got up!" Kakeia did a quick count then looked at them and said "Koraes right, Lor isn't here." Butch looked worried then got a strict look on his face. "Well! She shoudl've got up! Shes the best climber and she was probably goofing off and besides, she's probably already been attacked and killed!" he cried they all looked at their brother then nodded and quit worrying about it or atleast tried to.  
  
***  
  
Lors P.O.V  
  
I gripped Shira-ra's fur in my hands and tried to haul myself up but I was knocked down by one of my brothers. Soon they were all using me to climb up. I pulled myself upwards still, trying not to get pushed towards the ground where the wolves stood drooling,howling, mouths wide, jumping up and nipping at our feet. I cried out to Butch, he gave me his hand, I grabbed on and allowed him to help me up but then I felt one of the wolves sharp fangs dig into my leg as I cried out in pain it dragged me down to the ground, I could barely see through the blood that was blurring my vision but I saw Shira-ra flying up and forward. I felt tears drip out of my eyes and mix with the blood. "How could they forget me" I thought. The wolves were nipping at me and I knew I would soon die so I closed my eyes and lay there but to my surprise there was no more biting, i opened my eyes and found that silly girl kneeling there. She had a stick in her hand...she probably had used it to get the wolves to leave. "You okay?" she asked- wait a minute- did she just ask if I was okay? Did she just save my life when I had tried to end hers? She has a very kind heart i decided. "yes." I whispered and tried to sit up as if nothing had happened but pain dragged me back to the ground. "Lor-that is your name, right? Okay. Lor ill treat your wounds I have some herbs with me," she pulled out some herbs and quickly mixed them together and then added some other stuff. She put something fluffy in it then washed it over my wounds gently. It was cold but the pain wasn't as bad so I allowed her to continue.  
  
"Kaylee." I asked "hmm?" May I-May I travel with you?" I asked She looked at me, confused "Will, it's fine with me." she replied "Thanks." then I grinned at her. "Will what about me? Can I travel withyou too Kaylee-chan?" A male voice asked we looked to find Butch standing there, smiling at us both. I got up and ran over to Butch and wrapped my arms around him. He looked surprised. "Woah. I thought you were dead." he said. I grinned at him shyley but screamed as I felt the pain rush trhough my body from standing to long, he grabbed me as I fell the picked me up and laid me back down where I was. "So can I?" he asked "Can you wha-oh, sure." Kaylee said. he smiled again then helped Kaylee treat my wounds.  
  
***  
  
DID YOU LIKE IT??????? REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW!!!! 


End file.
